divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Site Design
Wiki Logo Here's a test logo. It still needs a little work. I need to fill it with some more body to make it look less thin. What do you think so far? Candlebbq 10:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Good work! I like it. But you're right, the dragon looks a bit emaciated. ;-) Actually one could take the pen for a spear ... Perhaps a fountain pen or a quill would be more explicit? --Weas-El Talk| 10:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, it's already a fountain pen :P I'll try out a less realistic and more exagerated pen. Candlebbq 10:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Err, right, now that you mention it. :-D Sorry, just kidding, of course one can see the nib. I tried to explain it more clearly, but I got stuck for the right words. Lost in translation, so to speak. This is how I imagine a fountain pen: http://www.canstockphoto.com/fountain-pen-4507450.html. --Weas-El Talk| 17:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Here's the new filled out version. I did not modify the left wing for comparison. Anything else you want to see changed? Candlebbq 05:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Also the pen situation needs fixing, but do you at least like the shape or would you rather see a modern style fountain pen? Candlebbq 05:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's fine. It looks much more like a pen now. --Weas-El Talk| 10:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this should be it if everyone likes it. Comments? Candlebbq 06:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Put the correct image up. I was wondering why it didn't fit the screen the first time :P :I think there should be a lot less saturation and it should be a bit darker to match the official divinity logo. I'm not sure about using anything but the original logo or the fansite font for the word Divinity. Just the dragon next to some quicklink icons would be nice. -KarinDoll - talk ''' 14:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely, I agree, the color is off and needs to be adjusted. I think we need an original Divinity wiki logo that is close enough to the style from Larian but different enough to say its original and not a rip-off. If we're just going to rip off everything there would be no need to design an original theme. ::The second point that needs to be addressed is there is actually no logo for Divinity. The first two games contained the words divinity and the third and forth releases used Divinity II. There is no consistent style between the logos although the font used for the latest release is also used as text on everything not just the logo; you can refer to the official Divinity II page. I think the new blocktype font is more in-line with a minimalistic modern gothic look. The old font is a comic style type that is dated and looks like something from the late 80s or early 90s; and it actually is, because of the game release dates. I don't think we should be using that font because IMHO it was a fad that is no longer in style. The newer font has a more timeless (bad pun) look. :: If you don't like the look of the dragon paired up with the Div 2 font, we can work something else up. But I think we should make it an original logo that pays homage to the original without screaming "me too." With all the effort we've been putting in and will continue to pour into this wiki we need something that stands out and says we are the definitive source for Divinity information outside of the official site. ::That's just my 2c Candlebbq 02:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::If we should decide not to use Candlebbq's Dragon-and-Pen image as the new logo, we could definitely use it on the community portal or as a message box icon for example. It would be a shame not to use it at all. --Weas-El Talk| 08:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Portal Graphics I added portals with game logos. This brings it inline with other game wikis. There's also a new portal for Dragon Knight Saga. However, I do not believe a corresponding section in the left column is necessary. The portal page for DKS should explain that it is the combination of ED+FoV. Larian is testing out a patch to bring equivalency to DKS and ED+FoV; both game should have the same content although saved games will still not be portable. Candlebbq 13:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Page Layout The site design has been evolving nicely but we need to plan out some of the changes to avoid duplicating our efforts and odd site issues. Current issue that I will tackle *The ruler (or separator) between the main page topics is an awful blue on red. This is probably unintential and a result of the topics containing links. I will be converting the ruler to a gothic style image. This should give the wiki a more consistent theme and avoid the ugly color combo. Issues to discuss *The header now has two logos: the wordmark on the left and the new banner under center. We need to resolve this. I like the center banner but unless we can remove the wordmark it looks odds. Having the wiki display two redundant logos is unnecessary. It is my opinion that if we are not allowed to remove the wordmark we have to make it work instead. That means dropping the logo in the center banner. Comments? Candlebbq 10:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :What about removing the text from the wordmark and reducing it to the sword-and-dragon-logo or something similiar? --Weas-El Talk| 10:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely familiar with wikia policy on the wordmark. It appears in every wiki and thus maybe a standard requirement. I'm not against turning it into a graphic only, but we need to get the ok from the wikia people first. :: ::Also, slightly related news-- I'm working on a graphic based on the "sword-and-dragon" logo that will be exclusive for the wiki. It will be a dragon grasping a pen. What do you think? Candlebbq 12:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds good, I'm looking forward to seeing the result. By the way, the new skin is great! I really love it! The difference between before and after the revamp is amazing. As soon as you're done with it, I could use some help with the layout of Inheriwiki. ;-P --Weas-El Talk| 17:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't look at me... I didn't do the skinning. I only added some graphics. KarinDoll did most of the skinning. Candlebbq 22:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Just got word back from Ausir. There does not appear to be any requirement for our wordmark. I'll work up the new graphic and replace our wordmark with it. Candlebbq 00:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I am working on the layout as and where it needs, I have been trying to figure out how to style the Search Box and Search results with no luck, however, I have found a better solution to have a full banner in the header, so I will sort that out next. I mainly added the banner to draw attention away from the Wikia links which I keep clicking on myself. The banner isn't working 100% in IE either so it needs to be changed. :In the meantime, if anyone would like to view what I'm doing, I have links on my profile and don't forget that you can test your own skin here: :-KarinDoll - talk ' 16:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I like the black and red layout, but you're right, the blue links on red background look quite nasty. You've done a great job so far. As far as I'm concerned, you can change whatever you like. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 17:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I have made the '''logo invisible' so that I can stretch the clear image over the header. This will create a big clickable looking header that most people will be used to. I know this might upset people so if you have a strong opinion on this, I'd like to know. -KarinDoll - talk ' 00:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think its way too big. Aside from that I really like the look. IMHO the header should be noticable but after that what you actually come to the wiki for is information. Candlebbq 02:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The red stripe with the decoration in the middle looks awesome. But I think the area above this is too big, I suggest to reduce its height. Even the red stripe could be smaller. Furthermore, we already have a vividly colored background image and a transparent text area background. An additional big banner irradiates too much disquietness (does that word exist? ^^). --Weas-El Talk| 10:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Totally Agree, its a bit big and graphic heavy. It also doesn't seem to work in IE so I've reverted the changes. '-KarinDoll - talk ' 14:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, merged the two banners together and this new design is now working in IE. Its one image now, so its also easy to edit if need be. I'd like to work on the forum and/or tweaking the main page if that's alright? Any problems, let me know. '-KarinDoll - talk ''' 00:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Message boxes I added a meta-template for creating message boxes. Feel free to customize its layout. --Weas-El Talk| 10:47, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : This is good. I was looking for something similar to Wikipedia Sparkle. Do you know if Sparkle is available? we could use it instead. It is a great tool for marking pages with notices, guidelines, policy, and other message boxes. Candlebbq 12:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I never heard of "Sparkle" before. I created the actual template for another wiki. --Weas-El Talk| 16:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::My mistake. It's called twinkle. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Twinkle Candlebbq 22:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Default table layout I added the classes "wikitable" and "prettytable" to our Common.css. If you have any ideas for improving the layout, feel free to change the styles. The tables are quite ugly at the moment. --Weas-El Talk| 16:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Can you explain what these classes are supposed to do? Is the goal to create tables that match our theme? Candlebbq 22:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The primary goal is to create nice tables without having to tinker with CSS ... by adding class="prettytable" only. Now we have to adapt this unified table layout to our theme. --Weas-El Talk| 23:03, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll skin the table so it fits in with the site design. We should also add a template with header that uses the table. We can use that to replace the current divs in the main page. Candlebbq 23:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: I altered the colors very slightly. Don't forget that you can use a ! for headers and don't need a seperate template for them. See this link on wikipedia :::: ::::-KarinDoll - talk ''' 16:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's much better, thanks. --Weas-El Talk| 16:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) News Instead of the previous, static news list, I created a news blog, and added it to the main page, as well as here. What do you think? Ausir(talk) 23:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :The "News" category for blog posts is a good idea. I'm just copying that to another wiki. :-p --Weas-El Talk| 23:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC)